


Wallflower

by notsofancy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, fluffy because i felt like it, outgoing party dave, shy jade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofancy/pseuds/notsofancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Wallflower, I'm not here, no one sees me</em><br/><em>Wallflower, I'm by myself, please excuse me</em><br/>Jade is always at parties, but she really doesn't enjoy the crowd.<br/>Dave is an avid party goer who is determined to help Jade come out of her shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! I felt like taking a break from all the sadstuck so I took the time to write a cutesy little thing for ya.

You sit in the corner of the room, glass of water in hand, preferring to watch from afar as everyone talks amongst themselves, able to be outgoing and talk to whoever they wished. They didn’t have to worry about their breath catching, stumbling on their own words, knowing what to say but left unable to say it.  
Spotting someone across the room, they look way more comfortable than you. Eyes hidden behind shades, they hid his emotions well. He was speaking with whoever would come to him, without worrying about anything he said or did. He intrigued you in a way, and small quirks in his personality made him all the more interesting. You wished you could talk to him, if only you had the guts to cross the room.  
You looked back down into your drink, scoffing at yourself, a guy like that wouldn’t think twice about a girl like you. You were a wallflower, and he seemed to be doing just fine mingling with others, even if he didn’t enjoy it.  
As you sat minding your own business, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Your stomach clenched as you looked up to see that boy in the shades. “Could I sit here?” He asked. “You look kind of lonely.”  
“S-sure.” You stuttered, mentally hitting yourself in the head.  
“Awesome. I’m Dave, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Jade.” You firmly state, adjusting your glasses nervously.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Jade. You don’t seem very comfortable here, what’s up with that?” He faces you, draping an arm across the couch you two were sitting on.  
“No, no, I’m fine. I’m always at these big parties, but it gets a little uncomfortable you know?” You were never very outgoing, which was strange with you being dragged to parties all the time. You were just a pretty wallflower, stuck where no one would see you.  
“Ah I see.” He nodded his head, “So do you ever dance or anything?”  
You began scratching at the back of your neck, “No not really. I just kinda sit.” You hid your face behind your cup, getting even more nervous as it felt like all eyes were on you.  
“Well that’s no fun. I may not socialize much at parties but I know you gotta dance to at least one song. It’s in the rulebook.” A smirk appeared on his face.  
“What rulebook?” You giggled, “I have never seen such a rulebook in my life!” Before realizing what you were doing you had let down your guard and pushed at his shoulder, laughing.  
He faked an extremely loud gasp, “You haven’t seen the party rulebook? My, my, Jade. You have a lot to learn.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you off of the couch and into the middle of the room.  
“Dave, I’ve just met you, what makes you think I’m gonna dance? Talking to one person is enough social interaction for one evening.” Boy he had put you on a rollercoaster, you were either scared or excited. No in-betweens to it.  
“Come on Jade, you can trust me.” He grabbed both of your hands and made them move limply. “You gotta put more into it, kiddo.” As he let go of you he busted out, dancing on his own with all the energy he had.  
As you laughed he took your hands again. “Ready?” He asked.  
“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I really liked this little chappie, and I can't decide if I want to leave it alone or turn it into a fic, if you have an opinion on it please let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like both of my fics are getting updated today, hoorah!!  
> At least I can serve both sides with these fics, those who like the cutesy stuff and those who like the sad stuff. It really makes me happy to see people leaving kudos, like 'Ah yes! I pleased someone woohoo!!'  
> Maybe not exactly like that, but it still does make me happy to see people enjoying my stories.  
> Speaking of, I'll let you get to it! Happy reading!!

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you have just met a WONDERFUL GIRL. Her name is Jade, and even if she's shy you have the best feeling about her. From what you've seen in this hour alone, she is very self-conscious, but fun loving, when she gets the chance to be, that is.  
You had danced with her for the bargained one song, and now were back with her on the couch in the corner of the room. The two of you were playing twenty questions by yourselves. "Is it... my glasses?" She guessed, pushing them up her nose.  
"Nope. That was question 18. You've only got a few left Jade, time is ticking." You couldn't help chuckling at her little nervous habits.  
She crinkled her nose. "But is it something on my face?"  
"Mmhmm." You nodded, taking another drink from your cup.  
"Is it… my eyes?" She went cross eyed, laughing at herself with her smile that could light up the world.  
"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" You threw your arms up in the air, yelling and stomping your feet on the hardwood floor.  
She giggled. And damn you hate that word but it was true, she giggled. She giggled like she had heard someone whisper a dirty joke and was hiding her laughter from all others in the room who hadn’t heard it. And my god was it cute.  
"What are you staring at?" She asked, immediately stopping her laughter to question you.  
You chuckled a little, "It's nothing."  
"Are you suuure?" She dragged out the word, leaning into you. "Cause it looked like something to me."  
"You dork," you pushed at her forehead with your palm, "yes I'm sure."  
“I’m not sure you’re telling the truth.” Her voice turned the entire sentence into a song. She stuck her tongue out and continued to laugh.  
You saw her phone poking out from her back pocket, and took the opportunity to grab it while she was distracted. Realizing it had a passcode you turned it toward the shocked girl. “I just want to put my number in, jeez.” A hand went up defensively as she smirked and grabbed the phone from your other hand.  
She entered the code and then put a hand forward. “If you get to enter yours, I get to enter mine.”  
You took your phone from your pocket, quickly typing in the code and switching off phones.  
Immediately you typed in, ‘Dave the coolkid Strider’ along with your cellphone number and pesterchum.  
Jade handed back your phone and defensively grabbed hers. You looked at the screen to see the contact ‘Jade Harley :) :P’  
“So it’s Harley, is it?” You mused, nodding.  
“Yes it is,” She looked down at her phone quickly before retaliating, “coolkid Strider.”  
You let out a laugh at her attempted serious face; one eyebrow was cocked as she stroked her chin jokingly.  
“I think I like you Harley, this phone number will be put to good use.” You adjusted your shades, barely getting a non-tinted view of Jade’s face.  
She laughed once more, “As will yours coolkid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffff I can't end chapters to save my life. Good news is, I will (hopefully) be updating on a fairly regular every other day schedule. Feel free to yell at me if I don't, I'll understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, kinda needed to get this part out of the way for the point of the plot, but I did try to make it as enjoyable as possible. Happy reading!!

It had been a few days by now, and you and Dave had barely stopped talking. Discovering more and more about each other you began to ache to see him again.  
\--gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]--  
GG: hey dave  
GG: i meant to ask you  
GG: theres a fair going on this week  
GG: would you wanna go with me Saturday?  
Your stomach twisted and turned, you worked up the courage all week to do this. Oh how you hoped it would go okay. You hadn’t been to the fair in the longest time. There were too many crowds. It was too much to worry about. No thanks. But you were aching to hang out again, and asking Dave to go to the fair was better than ‘hey you want to come over to my house I’m not a creep I promise’. Okay you wouldn’t phrase it like that, but still.  
Having distracted yourself from the real issue, you squealed as you got the alert of a new message.  
TG: i dunno harles  
TG: i dont really do fun  
TG: i was more thinking along the lines of watching a chess tournament together  
TG: way better than a lame ass fair  
He left you in fits of giggles behind your computer. As you clutched your stomach, you let your free hand reach up to the keyboard to reply.  
GG: dave!!  
TG: take a joke jade  
TG: of course i wanna go  
TG: fucking cotton candy and teddy bears and shit  
TG: the epitome of a great time  
TG: just don’t end up puking k  
TG: that is definitely a joy killer  
GG: no promises  
GG: :p  
TG: well looks like youre not getting any funnel cake then  
TG: shit i gotta go Harley  
TG: talk to you later  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]--  
You spun around in your chair, smiling uncontrollably. “Yes!” You squealed, scaring Bec into coming to check on you. He sat at your feet to look up at you questioningly. “This is so exciting!” You rubbed his neck and sides to get the leftover jitters out of your system.  
\------  
Damn. You never thought Harley would make a move like that, wasn’t she too shy for stuff like that? You smirked to yourself as you logged off Pesterchum.  
You put your shades back on and grabbed your wallet. “Bro I’m going out.” You shouted through the apartment, leaving without another word. You had business to deal with.  
You reached the arcade fairly quickly. Stepping into the cool building, you strolled up to Karkat. “Fantastic. Look who decided to visit.” His voice was sharp, he was obviously annoyed.  
“Looks like someone isn’t having a good day with the kiddles.” You smirked. “You guys are sponsoring the games at the fair right?”  
“A kid puked on the racing game! Right on the screen for gods sakes!” He shook his head, “Whatever. Why would you want to know something as trivial as that? I mean of course we are but you never cared about the fair and besides-“  
“Just answer the question dude.” You cut him off from his rambling.  
“Every other arcade is some chain Chuck E Cheese so no shit we’re gonna be there.” He grumbled.  
“Watch the language there Karkles, you’ll scare the kids.” You laughed. “But still, great to hear. I need some tokens.” Pulling a twenty dollar bill out of your pocket you chuckled to yourself.  
“You just come here to bother me why would you decide just now to actually do something?” Begrudgingly, he took the money and gathered tokens from his side and thrust them into your hand. “Here. Knock yourself the fuck out.”  
“Language.” You sang as you walked away. Working at a kids arcade was definitely not a good fit for Karkat, but whatever. It’s his life.  
Reaching the ski ball machines you thrust a token in and waited for the balls to line up at your side. You needed this practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW isn't Dave so sweet?  
> How are you supposed to write Dave and Karkat when they're in a place common for kids? Hell if I know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cliche and fluffy, and over two thousand words. I'm proud of it.

You take a deep breath as your shaky fingers attempt a neat side braid to keep your long hair in check. Today was the fair, and Dave was going to be over soon to pick you up. Breathe. Just breathe.  
You had told him you got nervous around big crowds, getting lost was a troubled thought of yours. He reassured you though, he said he was going to be next to you the whole time, and if you needed he'd hold your hand. It was really sweet of him, but you still couldn't help worrying.  
A knock on your door alerted you that Dave was here. You grabbed your bag off of the counter and headed out the door with the largest smile you could muster. "Hi Dave! You ready?" You chirped, laughing at your own voice being unusually high.  
"As ever." He smirked at you and turned to the side, bowing jokingly. "My lady, your carriage is ready."  
He took you to his car and waited for you to buckle up. You winced as the music turned on, its volume extremely loud, the bass was pounding. "Shit sorry." He muttered, turning it off.  
"No, no." You laughed. "The music is fine, the volume is the problem." You turned it back on and lowered the volume, just enough so you could hear Dave speak and the music play.  
Minutes passed, jokes were told and metaphors made. "I really like this song mash up. Where do you get these?" You asked.  
"Oh, yeah I make them. Mixing and DJing is something I do in my spare time."  
"That's so cool! Why hadn't you told me this before?" You exclaimed. You had been told a lot about his hobbies, but his dj skills were something that had strangely not come up.  
"It's something you've kinda gotta experience firsthand." You saw his shades glint over at you and then back to the road.  
"I see." You put on your serious face, earning a laugh from Dave. "Well I think it's really, really great."  
You two spent more time talking and finally pulled up to the crowded fairgrounds.  
"Where do you want to go first Harley?" You looked around in awe. It had been quite a whole since the last time you were at the fair.  
You saw a game ahead of you; kids were shooting water guns at a target and racing each other to the top. "Oh Dave can we go to that one?" You got excited and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the booth. As you reached the area decorated in stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling, you realized your hand was still tangled in his. You blushed and looked away from him as you let go.  
He laughed and took his wallet out to pay for two. “Dave! You don’t have to pay mine, I brought my money too.” You reached into your bag before Dave reached over, stopping your hand from rooting around for cash.  
“Harley, I got it. S’cool.” He handed the man the money, and the two of you took your seats.  
A bell rang and everyone aimed their guns, spraying into the target and watching the bar level marked by a teddy bear continuously rise. Without taking your gun off the target, you looked at Dave, who was definitely having trouble with his aim.  
It hadn’t taken long for your bear to reach the top, and the man running the booth hollered in your victory. “Alright then young lady, you’re quite the sharpshooter. What prize would you like?” His hands gestured to the plushies hung from the ceiling.  
You had been absolutely confident before, the giant lime green squiddle in the corner of your eye was your absolute goal. But now as it felt everyone stared at you, you couldn’t say a single word. Your eyes continually went back and forth from the squiddle to the man, his seemingly innocent smile keeping you from speaking.  
Dave took the opportunity and stepped in. “Jade, you want that squiddle?” He pointed to the corner, wrapping his fingers in yours with his other hand.  
You nodded slightly, trying to make any noise that signaled your approval. A squeak left your throat, and Dave squeezed your hand to reassure you. “Yeah, she’ll have that squiddle.” He nodded to the man.  
Grabbing it off of its hook, the man handed Dave the plush. Taking it by a tentacle, he handed it over to you to carry. Attempting to wrap an arm around it, you realized it was a bit too big for you. With it against your side, your arm only wrapped around about half of its diameter.  
Dave chuckled at your attempt to hold it and turned to the man running the booth. “Could we keep this here and come pick it up on our way out?”  
“’Course. These things aren’t meant to be lugged around all day.” The man took the squiddle from your hands and placed it behind the booth with him. “It’ll be safe here young lady, you can trust me.” He nodded in your direction, making you hold Dave’s hand a bit tighter.  
Dave smiled at you, his shades glinting down, hiding his eyes. “Now that we’ve figured that out.” He began walking with you, “Where do you want to go next?”  
You bumped into his side, “I chose the last thing, now it’s your turn. You choose what we do next.”  
Dave sighed, looking around the booths. “Oh, someone I know is working that booth.” He pointed to a skeeball stand not too far ahead. “Mind if we go over there? I’m boss at skeeball.”  
You giggled to yourself; the coolkid is boss at skeeball. “Sure.” The two of you headed towards it, getting stopped by the guy taking tickets.  
“Hold it. No pretentious as—butt faces- beyond this point.” He growled at Dave, placing his hand out in front of Dave’s chest.  
“Oh c’mon Karkles, I just wanna show Jade here a good time. It’s all in good fun.”  
‘Karkles’ scoffed and put his hand down. “Enjoy throwing balls up an alley pointlessly.”  
As you two walked to two open skeeball slots, you couldn’t help but laugh. “He sure is cheery isn’t he?”  
“Oh you have no idea. Karkat is a ray of sunshine.”  
You two placed the game tokens Karkat gave you into their separate slots, and waited for the balls to roll to your side.  
“You just wait for this Jade. I am fan-fucking-tastic at skeeball.” He rolled the first ball, sending it to the 10 point hole, making you clutch your stomach as you laughed. “Shush. I’m just getting warmed up here.” He rolled the next ball, shooting it up and then back down in the gutter.  
“I thought you said you were great at this!” You continued laughing, not even having thrown a ball of your own.  
“I am. this just must be a faulty machine. Switch with me, I think yours might be better.” He went around your back, squishing you out of the way and grabbing the ball in your hand.  
“Dave! That’s not fair!” With a giggle you resigned to his machine, and shot it straight into the 50 point hole.  
“Just you wait Harley.” He took the ball, shining it on his shirt jokingly and kissing it for good luck. It rolled straight up, and then right back down to his hand. “Fucking piece of shit.” He muttered, throwing the ball once more. It bounced off the protective grate at the top and landed in the 100 point hole.  
You began to laugh as he ran around screaming in celebration. He circled back around and picked you up, shaking you around and making you squeal.  
“If you two are done with the lovefest,” You heard a cranky voice shout, “other people would love to use those machines.” Turning your head you saw Karkat glaring at Dave, eyebrows lowered.  
“Nah we’re good.” Dave called back, putting you back down next to him.  
Finishing up the game, Dave won after all. It turns out the ‘getting angry and throwing it as hard as possible’ method is extremely effective.  
Your stomach grumbled a bit, and Dave checked the time on his phone. “I agree Harley tummy. It is time for food.” He patted your stomach lightly, making you laugh.  
“Don’t fucking tell me you’re ticklish.” His eyebrows rose over his shades.  
You quickly covered up your stomach with your forearms, hunching over in an attempt to protect yourself. “Extremely.” You whispered.  
Dave cackled his best evil witch laugh and went to attack your sides.  
“No! Dave stopit! No!!” You were almost on the ground rolling with laughter as Dave attacked you with tickles. People passing by looked at the two of you strangely, some even nudging others to alert them of those darn kids over on the grass.  
Letting up, Dave took your hand to help you stand. You smacked it away and stood up yourself. “I don’t like you.” You glared.  
“Gee, love you too Jade.” He chuckled.  
Noticing a food truck up ahead, Dave looked over to you. “Funnel cake?”  
“I thought you said you weren’t gonna let me have any.” You stuck your tongue out at him and crinkled your nose.  
“Eh, I can let it slide.” He took you over to the food truck, and ordered you two a funnel cake and two lemonades.  
As you sat, snacking on the treat and getting sticky fingers, Dave reached over to you. “Hang on, you’ve got some powdered sugar right.. there.” He took his index finger and tried to wipe it away. “Oh shit my bad.” He covered his mouth and you sum up that he must have made it worse.  
“You do understand we have napkins right here, right?” You point to the stack you grabbed before sitting down, and take one for yourself to wipe at your cheek.  
“Whoops. Looks like I accidentally did it again.” He took the three of his fingers he had been using to tear off bites, and wiped them on your other cheek.  
With a scowl you wiped at the new mess on your face. Looking down you now realized that the last of the funnel cake was gone, and only a small pile of powdered sugar remained on the paper plate. Taking it in two hands, you looked over to Dave. “I’m gonna go throw this away really quick.” As you stood from the table, you faked the largest sneeze possible in front of the plate, puffing the leftover sugar all over Dave’s face. “Whoops!” You turned and walked to the nearest trash can, and threw the plate away without another word.  
“You are cold, Jade.”  
“With good reason.” You smirked and turned from him again, skipping away.  
He quickly caught up to you again, grabbing you from the waist. “You did it so you get to help me clean it up.”  
He put you down and handed you a napkin, thrusting his face in front of yours. Remembering you snuck bottles of water in inside your purse; you reached in and shuffled around. When your fingers came in contact with a cold bottle, you grabbed it quickly and unscrewed it to pour some on the napkin.  
“What’s with the dilly dallying Harley?” He asked, cocking a now-white eyebrow.  
You folded over the napkin, and began working at his cheeks. “I was just getting a bottle of water out.”  
“Ah I see.” Dave put his hand over yours, taking the napkin from your grip. “Thanks.”  
\------  
After the whole powdered sugar debacle, the two of you were wandering around again in search of something to do. Up ahead, you spotted a bright yellow slide high in the air. “Oh! Dave wanna go down the giant slide?” You pointed up to the large structure.  
“You bet your ass I do.” Dave began walking, and then looked back over his shoulder. “Race you there.” He took off without a moment of hesitation, zipping to the large slide.  
You tried your best to catch up to him, but he truly was a fast runner.  
Reaching the slide, Dave was waiting for you, two burlap sacks in hand. He tossed one into your arms and you two began descending the stairs to the top.  
Only eight people were allowed to go at once, and once you and Dave got to the top you had decided this was also going to be a race to the death—of sorts.  
Laying down stomach first on the sack, you could already feel yourself slipping a little bit. You flexed your feet in attempt to hold on to the back of the slide, but the fabric of your shoes also proved to be quite slippery, and you had already started slipping down before the man at the top said go.  
The waves of the slide made your stomach uneasy, and there was already someone at the bottom of your section waiting for you to reach their feet.  
“Young lady, I understand that it is a slippery slide and no one did end up getting hurt, but someone still could have gotten injured quite badly. And you know who would get in trouble for that?”  
Your voice quivered and you pointed to yourself reluctantly, “M-me?”  
“No. It would be me. I’d rather not be held responsible for your dumb mistakes.”’  
Dave had reached the bottom by now, and he was stepping over the barrier to interrupt. “Hold on dude, she slipped. She didn’t do it on purpose. Why are you yelling at her for it? She feels bad enough as it is.”  
Dave was still standing up for the guy, and you quietly took your burlap sack and laid it back on the pile, running away as fast as possible as tears welled in your eyes.  
You ran back across the fairgrounds, finally settling to cry in quiet at a corner table near the food trucks and vendors.  
“Jade! Jade where’d you go?” You heard Dave calling for you, and you laid your head even lower to hide that you had been crying.  
You felt a hand on your back, rubbing in small circles. “Jade, that guy was just a douche taking the little power he had to his advantage. Don’t listen to an ass like him.”  
You sniffled and raised your head to him. He sat next to you and wrapped his arms around your side. “No one got hurt anyway, the hell does he have to worry about?” He reached a hand over and wiped a stray tear off your cheek.  
He stopped mid swipe and raised his head up quickly. You gave him a questioning look and he snapped his head back to you. “You hear that?”  
“Hear what?” Your voice was muffled by your mouth being dug into your arm.  
“Jade c’mon! We’ve gotta fill the one song rule.” He grabbed you and stood you up, dragging you to a concert stage not too far away.  
“This next one may be a little slow, but I think all you couples out there will enjoy it.” The voice spoke into the microphone and Dave groaned.  
“Oh come on you can’t do that to me I don’t do slow songs.” He wiped his hand down his face, cursing the music gods.  
You smiled a little bit, nudging him with your shoulder. “Come ooon Dave! I thought you had to fulfill the one song rule?”  
“Yeah but not to shit like this.”  
You gasped. “It is not shit! Dave come on, just dance with me.”  
Remembering the night he took your hands and led you to the dance floor and danced until you joined him, you decided to reciprocate. You grabbed his wrists and tugged him, loosely placing them on your hips and swayed gently.  
“Just this one song? Please?” You begged as you whispered into his ear.  
“Man I hate you.” He smirked.  
You held onto him as he held to you, and the two of you swayed gently to the music.  
He pulled you in closer, allowing you to rest your head on him as well.  
No time seemed to have passed at all before the song ended, and Dave gently tilted your head up, pressing his lips to yours in a silent thank you for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* what just happened?  
> Reminder that  
> Kudos and comments are always always always appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack!  
> Still at the fair. Still cute. Enjoy.

Your cheeks burned as he pulled away from you. Did that actually just happen? That just happened. Oh my gosh, that was a thing that actually happened!  
You're fighting the urge to jump and yell in delight as he smirks at you coyly. "So Harley," he began. "you ready to pick up that squiddle and head home?"  
Inside you pouted, you weren't ready to go home, and DEFINITELY not when you just got your first kiss. "Could we stay a little bit longer?" Your eyes pleaded, making Dave chuckle.  
"Alright. We can stay for a bit." He gently took your hand and you two were off again, seeing what you could do.  
Over to your left, kids were throwing darts at balloons to make them pop. Dave saw you staring, and challenged you. "Bet you I can pop more balloons than you."  
You laugh quietly. "Last thing you said you were great at, you really weren't."  
"I still won, didn't I?"  
"I don't think getting angry counts as winning. Besides, I don't want the lady at the stand to lose an eye." Looking over at her she was already standing in the corner, attempting to avoid being a target.  
"Psh. I've actually got mad skills when it comes to darts. Trust me."  
He led you over, upon which you insisted paying for both of your darts, and the two of you started the shootout.  
Aiming carefully, you throw your dart at a large blue balloon. As it pops, a pink strip of paper falls out from it. The lady bends down to pick it up and nods in agreement. "Looks like you just won yourself another round of darts missy."  
"Not cool Jade." Dave takes aim and fires, nearly missing the pink balloon above, and instead hits the yellow balloon below it. He shrugs as you look at him. "See, mad skills."  
You laugh as the lady hands you another set of three darts, and now with five in your possession you hand two to Dave. "It's only fair." You nod.  
The two of you throw your next darts in sync, you popping a green balloon and Dave popping a red one.  
You miss your next two shots, and Dave makes the most of his next three, popping all the balloons he aimed for.   
Having only one dart left, you breathe slowly as you aim carefully and throw as precisely as possible at a yellow balloon. Dave begins to chant 'miss, miss, miss' beside you, but you shrug him off. Throwing the dart it smacks right in the middle, making a loud bang.  
"Oooh!" Dave picked you up and spun you in circles as he yelled.  
You couldn't help but laugh, and you lowered your forehead on top of his as the two of you continued spinning.  
"Alright then you two. You can pick any prize from the bottom and middle shelves." The woman motioned to the shelves above the cork board holding the balloons.  
"Cool. Can we get those two teddy bears?" Dave pointed to two bears on the middle shelf with matching red bows.  
The woman grabbed two bears and handed them down. "Enjoy."  
Putting you down on your feet, Dave handed a bear to you. "To commemorate this wonderful day, our bears shall forever be known as 'twinsies'." He spoke in a mocking posh voice, making you giggle. "Now. What do you want to do?"  
You yawned in response, it was getting kind of dark.  
"I'll take that as home?"  
You nodded lightly and took his hand once more.  
You two took your time, strolling to the entrance. In one hand you held a lime green squiddle and attempted to clutch onto your bear as well. Your other hand was occupied, fingers entwined in Dave's warm, strong grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you write? I don't even know.  
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, all of it is always appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got an email at school today and it was +5 kudos for this fic *spits drink* WHAT?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
> Happy reading!!

Upon getting home and flopping on to your bed, you covered your face with your hands, smiling uncontrollably. Butterflies in your stomach fluttered, and your cheeks positively burned.  
A squeal bubbled up in your stomach and you hugged the teddy bear Dave got you to your face, giggling and squeaking in delight.  
Dave Strider actually kissed you! This had positively been the best day of your life, you couldn't be more happy.  
\------  
Parking your car, you had to take a moment to sit, reliving what had just happened. You had to keep your cool, but fucking hell, that was the best date you have ever had.  
Jade Harley. Jade fucking Harley.  
She had your stomach twisting and flipping, and your regular smirk turned into a large smile that you couldn't keep withheld if you tried.  
Chewing at your cheeks and readjusting your shades, you headed inside of the apartment building with your bear in hand.  
Unlocking the apartment door, you quickly notice Bro is gone.  
A note is found on your small kitchens counter, and you pick it up to read.  
I'm gonna be out all night.   
You've got money.  
Buy yourself pizza or something.  
-Bro  
Shrugging, you grab yourself a bag of chips and head into your room. You toss the stuffed animal onto your bed and sit down on your desk.  
Powering up the computer you get excited again. You couldn't wait to tell Rose.  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]\--  
TG: back  
TT: So I see  
TT: How did it go?  
TG: cool  
TG: as always  
TT: Ah.  
TT: What happened?  
TG: played games and shit  
TG: jades a badass shot  
TG: kicked everyones ass  
TT: That sounds very fun  
TT: Anything else?  
TG: she dragged me to go dance with her  
TT: I thought you said she was too nervous to dance?  
TG: well she was  
TG: but i got her over there to dance  
TG: and then it was a slow song  
TG: but she still wanted to dance after that  
TG: so like the gentleman i am we danced  
TT: I have a slight feeling there is something you're not telling me  
TT: What had happened?  
TG: well  
TG: one of the ride managers kind of made her cry  
TG: so i had to cheer her up  
TG: and i took her to dance  
TT: And?  
TG: and what  
TT: Dave  
TT: I know something else had to have happened  
TG: alright miss pushy  
TG: after we danced i sorta  
TG:maybe  
TG: kissed her  
TT: How sweet  
TG: i dont need your sarcasm lalonde  
TT: It was not sarcastic  
TG: whatever  
TT: Oh. I think my mother is calling me  
TT: I will talk to you later  
TG: see ya  
\--tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
Sitting back in your chair you hit the speed dial for Papa John's and sigh. Guess it'll be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entitled "How the Hell Are You Supposed to Write Rose Lalonde"  
> Whatevs.  
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, you know the drill. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
